DizzyDizaster and the Temple of light
by MrHomelessHobo
Summary: Dizzy fights a old evil in the temple of light and marries loli.
1. Chapter 1

DizzyDizaster and the temple of light

Chapter 1: Cthalpa

it was a normal day in the dizaster household, Dizzy and Mieuu were watch stupid lego bus on the you tubes "Wow this was really funny" said dizzy laughing, "I know, simmaniac is so cool" Mieuu said, then there was a boom and cthalpa came crashing down holding a puppy "I took scootie dizzy and you must get me the item from the temple of light to see her again" cthalpa said evily, "oh no" said Dizzy " i have to go to the temple of light". So Dizzy found cheese and loli and they went to the temple of light.


	2. Chapter 2 Cheese and Loli

chapter 2

Loli and cheese

Dizzy was walking to the temple of light when cheese said "SUCKBAHBJB YAHJM". Loli got scared so she drunk a beer and got drunk, then cheese noticed his chance and said "Loli you sexy" then loli hit cheese on the top of the head breaking his skull "Oh god!" Cheese wailed in pain, he rolled down the hill "LOLI WHAT THE FUCK?!" Dizzy screamed at loli, loli started to break down into tears as Dizzy was treating the injured cheese "Oh god there is blood everywhere! I DONT WANT TO DIE DIZZY" cheese cried out. Loli had so much guilt in her system, so she ran into the woods, she could hear cheese cry out "WHY LOLI WHY".

Dizzy was treating cheeses wounds when a skeleton emerged from the lake "Dizzy Dizaster! I am the skeleton of the lake! You have to fight me to get past the lake!" So dizzy took out his light saber and started to fight the skelelton, cheese was still on the ground withering on the ground, he was scared, he didnt want to die, he had a wife, he had kids! But then the skeleton hit dizzy

and dizzy scream "ow", cheese knew what he had to do, he picked up his hand rock and ran at the skeleton screaming "CRUSH A CAN FOR JAY OWWWEN" and hit the skeleton in the head, the skeleton died and said "dizzydizaster you are good warrior, you are allowed to pass" and the skeleton disapeared and gave dizzy a a magic gun, "Cheese, you get this gun" and gave to gun to cheese "Thanks dizzy" and they went on their way.


	3. Chapter 3 loli meets a friend

chapter 3

Loli meets a friend

loli was running away from dizzy because she was afraid he was going to kill her "dizzy is going to kill me" said loli as she ran away, she was so scared that dizzy would get a PVC pipe and kill he with it. But then it got night and loli was lost and scared "I am lost and scared" said loli. Then a ginat bear came out of nowwhere "oh no" screamed loli, but then Dgall popped in with his helicopter, he was wearing a leather jacket and was smoking a cigar "Don't worry baby, I got this" dgall said cooly, then he got out his ak47 and shoot the bear to death. Loli was so attracted to Dgall, he was the only person more handsome then cthalpa "Dgall you saved me" said Loli. "Yeah I did baby" said Dgall sexily, then dgall and loli made out. But then Loli woke up, "oh no that was just a dream and the bear is still coming after me" said loli, the bear noticed that she was awake and began to chase her again, "oh no someone help me" but then loli rememberd she knew the famous falcon punch and falcon punched the bear to death " Iam god" said loli sexly but then loli needed food so she went and found a tallbird and stole its egg but the tallbird was mad so he chased loli, but then loli tripped and the egg smashed, "oh no said loli" the tallbird caught up with loli and started to kill her "oh no help me" said loli, then she died?


	4. Chapter 4 dizzy find light

Chapter 4

Dizzy find the light

Dizzy and cheese passed the lake and found the termple of tlight "this is it cheese" said dizzy, we must fight the old evil here and win the heart of loli and save scootie, "Loli is dead" said cheese, "Oh" replyed dizzy. Dizzy and cheese went and entered the temple, then DIzzy saw issac from the game binding of issac "Oh my god that is my friends" said dizzy, issac saw dizzy and hyugged him "I miss you" said issac " i know " said dizzy, "ISsac we need to fight the old evil" said Cheese, so issac showed them the old evil containter, "This is where the old evil lives" said issac, but then cheese shot issac "Now he cant betray us and kill us" said cheese. DIzzy awaken the old evil and they fought, but then the old evil hit cheese, "oh no" and then cheese died, "cheese no" said dizzy with tears in his eyes, the old evil was winning and there was no hope, but then the strong and amazing HomelessHobo emerged from the darkness and killed the evil, "Homeless you are so handsome and cool and sexy" said dizzy, "I know" I replyed, then dizzy get the evil orb and wished loli back to life and got scootie back and loli and idzzy and mieuu got married to cheese. The end


End file.
